A Hero and His Villain
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: A tale of a Hero and his Villain. Speedy and his girlfriend Darkflame are completely different. Except for three things. 1 They've lost someone they loved. 2 They're Hedgefox Hybrids, and 3 They love people that are completely different than them. But when a black hedgehog interferes with their love, will Speedy win the gold medal of Darkflame's Heart? Or will he lose to Shadow?


_**Author Note: Just something I wanted to do.  
**_  
 _Two fox-tailed figures with sharp quills stood in an open field of snow with trees in a circle around them, staring at each other. Two different kinds of energy radiated from the pair. One was clearly Dark Chaos Energy. But the other was similar, yet distinctively different from Light Chaos Energy. But something evil. The evil energy was holding the other like a captive. Tight and merciless. The female figure with the larger tail, tilted her head back and laughed at the male who was falling to his knees, grunting in pain. The other had been barely standing, and blood dripped onto the white snow that was below him, staining the white stuff a dark pink. Crescent blue quills were covered in snow as the drizzle turned into a pour of the frosty condensation. He raised a hand, trying to stop the charging blast in the other's hands. "Pl-please... D-don't do this... NOOO!" A white light flooded the male's vision, before he blacked out...  
_

* * *

"NO!" Speedy Matthew Hedgefox Jr jerked up in his bed, screaming in terror at the nightmare he had, and quickly grazed his hand over the side of his mate beside him, making sure the usually-hostile hedgefox was buried in the peace of a precious dreamland. He smiled when he looked at her, and observed as much of the dark shaded girl that he could see. He realized that her tail had wrapped around his wrist, pretty tight too, but he ignored the furry pain, and smiled at the back of his lover's head.  
Before he fell asleep, Speedy saw Darkflame's body turn to face him, and the orange and red markings across her head started to glow a little as ruby-red orbs started to show over a pool of a smoky grey, showing she was still tired. When she realized that she was facing the blue striker, she smiled and nuzzled herself under his chin, dragging her hands through his fur all over his chest and belly. She adored the fact that he was enough fox, to have fur on his front-side. It was more than Shadow and Silver had combined. It was fluffy, and softer than feathers, making it great when Speedy would rub Darkflame's back until she fell asleep. The experience the first time, was nice for both of them. Darkflame felt like she could have someone to love, trust, and hold dear to her heart for a while, and Speedy felt like he had someone to protect with his admiration and love.

That night was the night Speedy found Darkflame's favorite spot to be touched. Between the back of her neck and her waist, the fire princess has back quills like a normal hedgehog, and beside her occasional quills from her hair, that's her only feature that shows her as a hedgehog. But between those quills, is her favorite spot to have her back rubbed. The memory played in the crescent blue male's head as he started to rub between her back quills.

* * *

 _ **A few days** **earlier...**_

Darkflame yanked open the front door to the somewhat large hut that she and Speedy had built a few years prior, with a burning pit of anger inside her. When she stepped in, stomping hard enough, that something on the edge of the table, had fallen on the floor. A bored, curious, crescent blue hedgefox poked his head out the side of the doorway into the living room, looking at whatever had caused the noise. When he saw the flame colored girl with emerald green eyes stare back at him, he took a risk to ask what was wrong. "D-darky? What's wrong...?" He flinched a little when she started walking towards him slowly. She kicked off her black and red boots, throwing them across the room, where they landed in the corner, and she fell beside the blue striker on the couch.

Speedy was afraid to touch her, afraid to do the wrong thing and trigger the thing he didn't want to trigger. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Darkflame's head lay on his lap, staring up at his golden eyes. Her eyes turned from the emerald green to a sky blue as she buried her face in his shirt and started to cry a little. Speedy stroked his hand through her hair and down her back. "Darky, baby, what's wrong...? What happened that's made my little flame so upset?" The crescent blue hedgefox frowned when he didn't hear anything from his other, and picked her up as he stood. "I know what'll make you feel better... A good rest. If you're anything like Becks, then what I'm gonna do, you're sure to love." Darkflame cuddled into his grasp as he held her close to his chest. Speedy took her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed and pulled the fleece blanket with blue flames over them.

Pulling his mate closer He grazed his hands up and down her back, and decided to get adventurous. Speedy's hand slipped between the black and orange quills on the female's back, and started to rub back and forth between them. Caramel colored cheeks turned pink and the black and red tipped ears bent back on their owner's head as a loud, calming purr escaped her. Darkflame's purr assured Speedy that he was doing something she loved, and he smiled, keeping his hand between her quills, and using his other to stroke her quills on the back of her head. The red and orange streaked quills started to lower a little, as a black tail wrapped around Speedy's. "Now doesn't that feel better my little flame~?"

* * *

Smiling after remembering the loving memory, Speedy looked at Darkflame. He saw her glow fading away, and started to move his hand between her quills. Their tails intertwined as the pair fell asleep peacefully, arms wrapped around each other.

" _I love you, my little flame..."  
_

* * *

 _ **So... That's A Hero and His Villain ch. 1. I know it's another OC based thing, but it's going to be a OCxOC vs ShadowxOC thing. OC #1 is Speedy, and OC #2 is Darkflame. x3**  
_


End file.
